The present invention relates to an X-ray generator system for generating X-rays.
Some X-ray generator systems employ a high-frequency inverter for producing a high voltage (tube voltage) to be applied between the anode and the filament of an X-ray tube. Since the high-frequency inverter has good response, the X-ray generator systems can generate pulsed X-ray radiation without using a tetrode.
The conventional X-ray generator systems with such an inverter are however disadvantageous in that the positive-going edge of the tube voltage fails to rise sharply because of the inductances of a transformer and a reactor. It has been desired that the rising characteristics of the tube voltage be improved since they affect the rising characteristics of X-rays and hence information borne by the X-ray that has passed through an object.